


Desire

by mellondrops



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android/Human, F/M, First Time, Groping, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Sort Of, badly written but still there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:38:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellondrops/pseuds/mellondrops
Summary: Connor finally gives into his growing desire for his new lieutenant, Chelsea.This is basically a build up to porn with a little bit of plot.





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a mashup of me and my friend writing a paragraph each to make this fic. 
> 
> This is our first time writing anything like this so please be gentle. Enjoy!

"I told you to call me Chelsea, Connor" the lieute- Chelsea sighed.  
"Here" Chelsea said, producing a familiar coin from her pocket.  
"You dropped it when you became Mr Negotiator" she smirked.

Connor's eyes fell upon the coin, his LED flashing yellow -that was new- the android averted his gaze slightly, "chelsea, you keep it- I mean, I want you to have it" he stumbled.  
"You can't calibrate yourself without it Connor, I need you to be ready for the next case"  
She placed it on the desk and slid it towards Connor.

Connor saw the coin scratch the desk as she moved it harshly along it.  
Connor gently picked up the coin, twirling it around in his fingers, "well okay then" Connor spoke with a soft undertone of unidentifiable emotion. "I'll have to let you remember me in a different way." The look on connor's froze chelsea, she had never see that emotion before.  
"What are you talking about Connor?" Chelsea replied shakily.

She stood up quickly and moved to the filing cabinet on the far side of the room, clearly trying to diffuse the situation. Connor's eyes followed her every move, he knew what she was doing, it was in his programming to know.  
"I think you should clear any meetings you have today lieutenant." Connor spoke as he locked the door and pulled off his jacket, placing it on the chair.

Connor noticed that Chelsea's breathing rate has increased by 50% as he came up behind her and breathed down her neck softly.  
"I think you should put that file down Chelsea..." he whispered as he swept her hair off her neck and kissed it lightly.

Chelsea breathed out a shaky exhale, the moment causing a shiver to travel through her. The folder hastily forgotten as Connor firmly grabs her hips, spinning her until she faces him. "I know what you want lieutenant" he huskily proclaimed "I can read it from your higher than average heart rate,and your dilated pupils, you're begging for it."  
This wasn't a surprise to chelsea, what was a surprise however was the obvious shared feelings on the matter.  
Chelsea opened her eyes from when they had fallen shut from the flood of desire that hit her, she gazed into connor's unwavering eyes, "and what if I am?" She taunted.  
"It's not against my programming to fuck you lieutenant" Connor replied, a smirk arose from his mouth and he stared deeper into Chelsea's eyes. He could hear her breath hitching in her throat as she became flushed and she looked away from Connor, clearly deciding how she should reply.  
Connor knew she was hesitant, after all he'd only been with her for a few weeks, he pushed her against the filing cabinets and planted his hand firmly against the wall behind her.  
"Connor I..." Connor interrupted her by crashing into her lips with his and kissing her roughly, she moved into him and she began to run her hands through his hair and pulling it gently.  
There was a loud knock at the door and Connor immediately pulled away and straightened himself out, moving to lean against the wall.  
Chelsea bit her bottom lip and licked it slightly as she opened the door.

"Ah, Chelsea I needed you to.." A woman stepped into the office and Connor saw her look at him.  
"Good afternoon, lieutenant Castley" Connor spoke almost mechanically as he looked straight ahead.  
"Why... Why is his hair messed up and what's with the jacket being off?" She whispered to Chelsea  
"It's um, nothing honestly" Chelsea bit her lip again and Connor had to fight the urge to take her on the desk in front of Lieutenant Castley, he felt his software becoming unstable at the thought and he let out a soft audible moan.

The noise caught the attention of both lieutenants, their heads swivelling to stare directly at Connor, one with lust, the other with shock.  
“Nothing huh?" Teased Sophie, elbowing Chelsea in the ribs, the smile on Sophie's face grew as Chelsea's blush spread down her neck.  
Another moan, louder than before came from the android, his LED flickering sporadically, his eyes bore into Chelsea's. Sophie, caught in the tension decided that, although happy for her friend for finally getting her shit together, the blackmail material would be great. Sophie sniggered upon realising this, "be safe!" She laughed, throwing condoms at Chelsea's shocked expression, "wha-where did you get these!" Chelsea shouted, Sophie, without stopping her movement to the door replied "secrets secrets" she then span on her heals towards Chelsea, " but tell me what it's like yeah?" 

With a laugh and a wink she was gone. Chelsea, still not fully comprehending what had just transpired still looked towards the door, however, Connor, who was done with being ignored slide onto Chelsea's space and hauled her onto the desk,trapped.  
Her heart rate began to climb again as Connor stayed above her, desire flickering in his eyes as he watched her squirm.  
“You know" Connor began "seeing you like this makes my programming very, unstable" he continued to smirk down at Chelsea who was started to get desperate, she had had enough, she needed it now, "Connor!" She moaned.  
"How much do you want me?..I want you to tell me. Tell me now." Connor spoke dominantly, still above Chelsea. She pushed all her paperwork off the desk and propped herself up, staring into Connors hungry eyes.  
"Connor, are you sure about this? What if we get caught, what if..." Connor ripped off his shirt and leant further over her, she gasped in reply to him pushing harder into her and she placed her hand on his chest. Connor calculated there was a 79% chance she wouldn't stop him this time, he knew she was desperate.

"Not here Connor, Come home with me, we can't risk it." Chelsea blurted out.  
Connor agreed, it was likely that they would have another interruption and he couldn't risk being sent back to Cyberlife for this.  
They hurried out of her office into the hallway and jumped into the Lift, Connor stood pressed against her as more people entered. Knowing it would be a long way down and he couldn't wait to fuck her, he glanced around before shimmying his hands up her skirt and pulling her leg up into his waist squeezing her inner thigh firmly.  
She bit her lip and closed her eyes in response, Connor knew that it was forbidden to fornicate with humans but the desire in her eyes for him made it almost impossible to resist her there.  
His LED flashed red at the thought about all the things he could do to her and how much he wanted her to scream his name.

By the time they both stumbled through the door of Chelsea's apartment, they were desperate. The teasing previously back at the office had only made Chelsea's needs worse, she could hear her heartbeat in her ears and could feel the sweat collecting in anticipation of what was to come, Connor was no better, his LED now a constant yellow and his hair in disarray. Both too far gone to continue the sly touches, Connor pulled Chelsea up the stairs to the bedroom. Pushing his lieutenant against the door, he crowded into her space, biting lightly at her neck while pulling her closer to himself, "Connor- for fucks sake" she huffed impatiently, the broken off moan in between showing her desperation. Connor smirked into her neck but proceeded to strip her of all her clothing, slowly.

“My my my Chelsea, was there something you wanted?" Connor asked mischievously, rolling her eyes, chelsea went to push him off, catching her wrist, Connor spun her around and pushed her onto the bed, following her until he was straddling her hips. Chelsea let out a huff in frustration and rolled her hips to meet his, "something wrong?" He questioned but a small moan escaped his smirking lips. "You need to take off all those layers Connor, come on." Chelsea whimpered, this was taking too long, she needed it on the office, she needs it now.  
Connor slowly removed his many layers, teasing her until she snapped, chelsea reached out to help but Connor caught her arms, wrapping his tie around them, securing them in place. "Is this okay?" He questioned, chelsea nodded, her throat suddenly dry and her head dizzy from the rush of desire. "Connor" she pleaded, spreading her legs wider for him, he sucked in an unneeded breathe, his LED now constantly yellow.

He covered her with his body, pressing her into the mattress, and silencing her loud moan with a rough, messy and desperate kiss. Chelsea reached up and grabbed roughly at his hair and lifted her legs to wrap around his waist, keeping him in place. "Please Connor please please plea-." He silenced her with another kiss, then moving down to her neck, the moan was loud and the pulling of his hair almost painful,a sensor popping up to alert him as his LED flickered red but a husky moan was his only outward reaction.  
He pulled back slightly as chelsea handed him something, he cocked his head to the side, "here you idiot, put it on" she said breathlessly, "I am an android, I do not nee-." He started, "just-put it on or I'll never hear the last of safety first" she continued as she rolled her eyes.  
He slid the condom on and looked her in the eye and she nodded her consent, she let out a startled moan as she felt his fingers enter her, "come on please" she groaned, Connor retracted his fingers and and placed his dick against her, teasing. Sick of doing it Connors way, Chelsea wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled until he was deep inside her, the moaned simultaneously at the sudden movement, and Chelsea with a wanting look in her eyes said "move!" long, deep thrusts hit Chelsea's core and the pleasure was all consuming, moans, grunts and the sound of skin on skin filled the bedroom. Connor was close, she could tell by the way his once perfect thrust turned fast and needy, "I'm coming!" Chelsea gasped,tightening her legs around Connor, she came around his cock, tightening until Connor lets out a cry and came inside her, "fuck, that's it, come for me chelsea" Connor moans, still rolling his hips into her.  
Still catching their breath, he slides out of chelsea, who was still blissed out, Connor layed down next to her with a self assured smirk on his face, "was it everything you thought it would be lieutenant?" Chelsea answered with a lazy smirk "of course."


End file.
